baldursgateintothemawofmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 08: 20 Tarsakh 1479
Day: After a long few days the team is ready for some much needed down time. Luckily there is to be a 50th Annual Baldur's Gate Botanical Exposition in Baldur's Gate today! So Sith, Kaze and Madric head on to the festival while Bohe and Ki-e do something else, but soon follow. Peri is still following after Perkesh though the team is getting updates from her periodically through their harper pins. The Grass Festival The festival is being held in the Garden District. Grand Duke Portier, the duke of Baldur’s Gate, is on the stage at the Grass Festival. He calls for the last entrees into the contest go ahead and enter because the time for it is coming to an end. Madric decides to enter the contest with Symon. Delvin Grimm is there looking rather distraught and says that someone broke into his office and stole the book containing the riddle of Balduran's Treasure. Peri phones in to tell the team that she overheard two men talking about stealing a clue not too long ago. They also talked about a key that looks like a crystal skull and mention of the infamous Gnoll Brothers, Remmick and Gamar. The contest is about to being!! Once again the team tries to boost the crowd’s interest in a teammate of theirs and Symon wins by a landslide. He named best in show and reporters are exclaiming that the headlines will read “Symon, Best Plant Ever? Only Time Will Tell.” After Madric comes back off stage the team decides to wonder through the Garden Expo a little more. Doppelgangs of Thugs After leaving the expo the team wanders into a packed part of the city. They hear noises coming from an alleyway. They check it out and there appears to be two guards and two thugs. The thugs exclaim that they are not guards but doppelgangers. Kaze looks at the bodies seeing that they have been cut down with blades but the thugs have clubs. So the team goes after the guards. After they die the bodies turn white and ghostly. The thugs say they work for Nine Fingers and that they thought the doppelgangers were the ones killing for the Flesh Mistress. Weekend at Baldur's Knowing that they may need proof of what has happened for Keeven they decide to take one of the bodies with them. The Weekend at Baldur’s Skill Challenge ensues. They finally get to Keeven without a hitch and tell Keeven what has been going on. He says he will take care of it and the team goes back to the Kegs for some much needed sleep? Night: As soon as the team goes in the door at the Kegs they are met with a fight between Nine Fingers and a woman in a red cloak that looks like she could be the Flesh Mistress. The Mistress has someone who looks like Sith, Madric and Bohe with her. After a long and confusing battle they all defeat the woman in red only to find that she is Officer Rivers. She does indeed work for the Flesh Mistress. Nine Fingers tells the team that the Flesh Mistress has been killing off adventurers so they don’t catch wind of her plans. Nine Fingers hates her and Perkesh for playing both sides of this battle. Nine fingers gives the team the address they can find the Flesh Mistress at. Elharus and Alhoons The team decides to go to Elharus first with the information. Elharus tells the team of his suspicions that the orchetrator of all this may actually be The Nameless One. He sent a group to the statue where he was kept and found it destroyed. He now knows The Namelss One has a hand in all this, but finds it odd since Alhoons rarely choose revenge. Keeven and Fraver come in and inform the group that there is something going on and that there are Cyclposes everywhere. Elharus gives the team some helpful item. Including the Gray Bag of Tricks. He also gives them a potion that rejuvenates them. Then the whole gang, including Elharus, goes out to fight in The Battle of Bloomridge. The team sees Andolyn and some Calzone Golems fighting Cyclopses and they also see Gendrew flailing his giant axe around. Keeven and Fraver break off to fight some stuff. Elharus breaks off to fight things off near the Flesh Mistress’s house and Peri shows up in a tank to help him. The Mistress of Flesh The team finally gets into the Flesh Mistress’s house and must proceed with caution. After finding nothing in the upper levels of the house the team must go into the basement. After checking for traps Bomfur still trips one and falls into and acid pit. Luckily Ki-e has a rope and is able to pull him up before he dies. Kaze throws out his spider poles and the team gets safely to the other side of the acid pit. Sith uses her seer powers to look into the next room and sees only the Flesh Mistress sitting on a couch unpreterbed. After going inside she tells the team about how she is just another person following orders, much like the team is. Her skin starts to crawl and scarabs start crawling all over and around her. She is a lamia. She attacks the team immobilizing them. Kaze pushes her in the acid pit and after recovering she blinds the team. After they wear her down a little she breaks the floor and they all fall though into a large room underneath with a colonnade. She shows her second form and hiding behind pillars the team strikes at her. She then shows her third form and finally the team can over take her. After everything is said and done it is now morning on the 21st of Tarsakh… Category:Chapter 1